


possessing and caressing me

by SafelyCapricious



Series: rogue lycanthropes [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant's adjusting fairly well to the base for, you know, being a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	possessing and caressing me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. Feel free to point out any you see!

She smelled like sunshine, like stones warmed by the sun in the middle of a flowing river, like life.

It was how he’s found her so easily that night. 

Since HYDRA had moved in, he’d been going hunting – always as the wolf so they wouldn’t suspect anything. He tried to space his attacks out well enough that they wouldn’t bother to mount their own hunt, and he’d been very successful, only killing a single man at a time, always someone isolated, but making a serious dent in their manpower.

But when he’d transformed that night he’d smelled it – her – pure sunshine in a forest dripping and damp with rain in the middle of the night. 

He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but the bedraggled woman who held out a hand and wanted to make friends with a wolf was not it. He’d instinctively wanted to get her somewhere safe immediately. Of course, she wouldn’t move, didn’t seem to even realize he’d been trying to move her. He’d settled in to wait her out, to make sure she survived the night.

He didn’t like the smell of her terror, and he’d lost control a little, going straight for throats, and she’d still smelled scared and he’d been so worried he’d frightened her – but it turned out she was only afraid he’d been hurt. 

He was glad she was willing to walk after that – and even more pleased she’d had the presence of mind to turn off the flashlights and grab a gun for herself. If he’d been a man he would’ve also made her take some of the protective gear off the dead men. 

He had expected her to be wary of him as a man, but he hadn’t anticipated just how much she’d worry about the lack of the wolf. It had made something in his chest warm at the thought – though at that moment he’d been too busy trying to keep her calm to focus on it. 

And then she’d just accepted it – accepted him! (And yes, later, back at the lab she’d wanted to take his blood and run tests, but that was okay, he trusted her. She never treated him like an experiment. Instead she wanted to know more about him to be able to understand him.)

He’d had to help his younger brother with panic attacks before, so he had some idea what to do, but she’d been so small and vulnerable against him. (He would kill anyone who hurt her.) And that level of trust!

Her in his clothes, and clean, still smelling of sunshine but with all the sour terror washed away, made the wolf in his chest purr in contentment. 

The fact that she’d let him feed her, ah, he was sure that was a wolf thing, but it made him want to preen with pride. As had how she hadn’t stirred when he’d picked her up as she was slipping into sleep, how she’d curled up against him, small and fierce and safe. 

After he put her on the bed he’d left the room to pack his things. She hadn’t said she was SHIELD, or whatever was left of it, but she referred to her team enough, talking to the wolf, and he couldn’t imagine May being anyone but Agent Melinda May. And he knew that if she’d allow it, he’d follow her anywhere. 

He’d only been back in the bedroom for a few minutes, reading, (because when he’d tried to read in the other room he kept panicking that something had happened to her – even though he could hear her even breaths), when she finally stirred. She was adorable, sleep mussed and so obviously safe.

He was glad she’d agreed to let him come with her, to keep her safe. Even if he wasn’t quite sure why her scent had soured on finding out he was an agent. 

So when Skye had asked if he wanted to romance (paranormal) Jemma, he was unable to explain how much more than that it was. He didn’t think she’d understand how the smell of the woman made him smile, how her touch relaxed everything that he was, or how the steady beat of her heart made him feel safe. So the only way he’d been able to answer was with an oh so understated “Yes.” 

**

He had no set plans on how to romance, paranormal or otherwise, Jemma. 

Oh, he fully intended to, but in his own time. And if his own time happened to correspond to Jemma’s clear discomfort at the thought of starting things right now, given some of the interpersonal relationships in base, well, that was his business. 

He would, also, admit that he was slightly annoyed with the people making bets about her. It wasn’t that they were particularly mean spirited, but except for a few people who clearly had her best interest at heart, they were more driven by boredom than by wanting to see her happy. 

In any case, he looked forward to listening in when Skye, inevitably, told Jemma he was interested in her and Jemma responded that of course she knew, because of course she did. Skye, at least, did just want Jemma’s happiness and she could be forgiven much because of that.

His was happy to wait for her for however long she needed. She was worth the wait and always would be. He didn’t like to think about the fact that at the end of his wait she might decide she didn’t want him, but if that was what she decided on he’d accept it. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay around the base, if that was her decision. But he would respect it. 

His wait was, admittedly, helped by the fact that he got to spend at least part of most nights with her. 

The first night he’d woken up from a dead sleep, unsure of what had woken him until he realized that in the room next to his, Jemma’s heart was racing and she was letting out soft hurt noises. He’d been at his door in an instant but had realized he might scare her, bursting into her room so suddenly, so he’d taken the time to change. 

He’d scratched at her door until she’d woken, and when she’d opened the door with red-rimmed eyes she had immediately collapsed against him and soaked his fur with tears. He’d nudged her back towards her bed and curled up with her until she’d cried herself out. She’d pet him after, for a while, until she’d managed to drift back to sleep. 

He’d stayed long enough to be sure the nightmares wouldn’t be coming back, before changing, tucking her back under her blankets that she’d not had the sense to get under, and going back to his room. 

It was nightly at this point. She cried less now, but still found his presence soothing while she struggled to go back to sleep. She never talked about it, and he wanted to know, more than anything, who was to blame for her tears and her fear so he could rip their throat out. 

And he wasn’t sure he’d even bother to be a wolf when he did it.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr can be found [here](http://capriciouswrites.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi and give me a prompt.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
